New Year Revelations
by TaimmyJ
Summary: Heather and Courtney spend New Years Eve together for the first time. It is a night of firsts. Heathney. Lemon. Pls Review lol


A/N: IMPORTANT! This oneshot is based on the storyline of my ask account on Instagram: ask . Gweathney - for better enjoyment of this fix it'd be recommended for you to read the answered asks on my account before reading this. I'll give a quick summary so you're not too confused:

Courtney, Gwen, and Heather all sought for compensation for being on the show, it being given in a luxury flat in Toronto. Not knowing however that they'd all have to share the same one. After initial issues and disputes they all bond and become very close. After starting their ask blog both Heather and Courtney began to fall for each other and eventually started dating. This oneshot takes place on New Years Eve where Courtney will lose her virginity to Heather.

Again it is highly recommended you go to my Instagram and check out the asks. I'd always said that I made this account cause I was too lazy to right full fanfiction. So it is very much like a fanfic as most answers to asks are either funny shorts or Drabble length stories.

Candles and fairy lights made her room look extravagant and expensive, the cool air a relief when Courtney's whole body was flush with excitement.

First times are different for everyone and Heather wanted to make Courtney's special. She did not only want to make Courtney to feel good, she wanted to make her feel appreciated and comfortable, not to have any fear of judgement but instead to feel happy and loved.

Gwen had agreed to stay out the whole night so they had the apartment all to themselves. They'd gotten ready earlier, Courtney in a sheer pink robe, not covering the pink lingerie that she bought especially for the occasion.

Heather wearing a see-through nightie. Black in colour, you could just make out where her nipples were and when she stood in the light all that was visible was the dark silhouette of her body.

They'd washed and ate and now sitting on the bed Courtney was clearly nervous.

Heather in the doorway gave a consoling smile, she shut the door to Courtney's bedroom and flicked off the main light. The fairy lights creating the mood as the usually overpowering grey theme of the room was now the colour of love.

The high windows in the room were open to allow fresh air in, no need to worry about the smell of the city with all the candles, just craving a breeze, Heather made her way to sit beside her girlfriend.

"You still want to do this?" Was the most important question Heather asked, and she'd asked it many more times previous to this one. And since Courtney's answer hadn't changed once through the careful preparations, she let out a small giggle, cuddling up to her girlfriend.

"I'm positive Heather, I'm just nervous. I know we've been through this and how I shouldn't feel shy, I still do!" She pokes an accusing finger into Heather's chest, "And I know you're a bit nervous too, and it's not even your first time!"

Trying to keep up with the light hearted mood, Heather put on a rare, growing ever more common, smile on and lowered them both slowly so they were together laying across the bed.

Dragging her fingertips up and down Courtney's back, Heather feathering kisses up and down Courtney's neck. They soon rolled over so it was Heather on top.

Kneeling above her, Courtney felt small but not unsafe when a small hand reached to undo the ribbon keeping her robe on.

Gently pulling, Heather undid the knot and allowed the fabric to fall off her nights princess and placed a tender kiss on Courtney's stomach.

They had gotten to this stage before, the heavy petting, but the knowledge that tonight would be the first time they'd go all the way filled both Heather and Courtney with a sense of giddiness.

Moving upwards raven hair soon fell in a curtain around the two as they met for a long kiss, slowly escalating from pecks to more.

One strap at a time, Heather slowly moved Courtney's pink brassiere off her, Courtney getting on her elbows to let Heather reach the clasp on her back.

While not new to the sight of Courtney's breasts, this was Heather's first time being allowed to touch and play with them as much as she wanted. She didn't take long to take one breast in her hand and the other into her mouth, suckling on her nipple.

Her ministrations went from slow and gentle to a more passionate and heated teasing as nips and pinches left small marks all over Courtney's chest. Her neck already littered with hickeys from Heather's earlier love bites.

Heather's workings weren't without reaction of course when Courtney let out loud moans of appreciation, panting and letting her voice out, it was music to Heather's ears. And it left her very excited when Courtney finally gained the courage to grasp the soft fabric of Heather's nightie and lift it above her partners head.

Now sitting up straight, Heather admired the sight below her. Courtney's short chocolate locks were sprawled out creating a halo around her head. A thin sheen of sweat made her skin glisten in the dim light. Being able to look at her girlfriend's body like this made Heather extremely happy, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath and having the only thing hidden from her being the thing she'd see next.

Courtney was doing much the same as she looked at Heather from her position on her back and elbows. Her hair much like her own was loose and was messily draped across her back and front, not feeling alone as the candles gave away the shine of sweat on Heather's collarbone, looking down to Heather's chest, despite seeing it before, the intimacy made it harder to remain calm as everything around her was so amazing.

The backdrop of her wall, fairy lights draping her desk and climbing to the ceiling, Heather seemed almost glowing in her eyes. The look on Heather's face too made her swoon, it was a look of love that made her feel like she was on cloud nine.

Heather looking into Courtney's eyes she didn't want to say anything in case she were to ruin the mood, but she wanted to tell Courtney so many things in that moment, she wanted to tell her things she'd never told anyone before. She wanted to express how in love she was with the girl before her, but Courtney beat her too it.

"I love you." Courtney said it so softly that if Heather didn't see her move her lips along with each word she might of thought she'd misheard. But instead of replying straight away she dipped down and gave Courtney a quick but passionate kiss as she couldn't wipe the happy grin off her lips.

Breaking the kiss their faces centimetres apart, wanting to be close to her when she said it back. "I love you too."

And the giant smiles and wet eyes became mutual. The aura of love and heat was now accompanied by a feeling of pure joy as the celebratory kisses led back into the nights main purpose.

Heart hammering in her chest, Courtney began to caress Heather's most private area. When discussing what would happen tonight, it was agreed that after this point, it would be up to Courtney to make all the first moves.

To ensure they moved at a pace she was comfortable with.

Heather let out a breathy moan, encouraging Courtney to continue, she began a natural circular motion of her hips as she moved between kissing Courtney's lips, to kissing Courtney's neck.

It didn't take long after that for Heather's thong to end up discarded, thrown lazily onto the ground, Courtney's fingers trailed down and teased Heather's most sensitive spot.

Then for the first time it was Courtney on top. Heather giving in to the feeling and letting Courtney take control of her.

And admiring the naked body beneath her, that's what she did. She placed tender kisses on Heather's pulse, sweeping licks along her collarbone, and some playful teasing of Heather's perky breasts as she serviced her girlfriend.

It was with a cheeky grin that Courtney bit into Heather's neck, her weak point, just as she plunged two fingers into Heather's wetness.

Letting out a loud moan as Courtney began to finger her, Heather was in bliss. Courtney's fingers were magic and the attention to her neck was very welcomed.

And within minutes, Heather was bucking her legs and hips, release quickly rising within her. "I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!"

Courtney's stomach clenched becoming even more excited as she listened to Heather's mantra. Lifting her face from the crook of the asians neck as she added a third finger and increased her efforts in thrusting them in and out of Heather.

Kissing her, Heather's tongue quickly dove into her mouth as the kiss was soon interrupted again by her mantra and soon an ecstatic squeal as Heather clenched tighter around her fingers and came. Courtney not stopping her fingers movements straight away, making sure Heather rode out her orgasm.

The gibberish that Heather was spouting while at her peak turned into whispers of sweet nothings as all action soon stopped and the two took a break from it all just to embrace and enjoy being with each other.

Heather's legs still shaking as Courtney's arms wrapped around her and held her close, happy touches punctuating the sweet nothings they were serenading each other with.

Their embrace was peppered with sweet kisses and cupping of the cheeks as smiles refused to leave their faces. Heather's usual glow was now overshadowed by the blush that still held strong across her skin. Her chest, cheeks and shoulders all visibly red, and Courtney couldn't help but find the flush of her partner's skin endearing.

Smitten with the sweet nothings being sung to her she was soon being kissed top to bottom. Attacking her with kisses, Heather was soon recovered enough to begin to start on Courtney.

The original laughter that erupted when Heather turned her full attention to her soon changed to moans when the all over caressing of her body settled down to focus on her still clothed private's.

"You're so beautiful." Courtney flushes at the statement, the redness visible even on her tan cheeks. Embarrassed, she decided Heather shouldn't be able to give such sweet compliments when looking at her so sinfully. She'd malfunction if she did it again, she was so focused on the comment she only realised belatedly that Heather was sliding the last of her clothes off her.

Pressing legs together to hide herself from Heather's gaze, she soon realised how silly her shyness really was and gingerly spread her legs wide for Heather.

And after a few heated seconds of admiring the naked beauty in front of her, Heather got right into it, with a long lick from the bottom of her outer labia to Courtney's clit.

Not expecting such sudden escalation Courtney let out an excited squeal that bled into a loud moan. Until this point Heather had been incredibly patient in keeping slow and working up to the passionate fast moments. Now however, looking down to where Heather was making contact with her wetness, the eye contact sent shivers through her whole body.

The seductive glint in Heather's eye when she gave a purposefully long lick against her clit had sent Courtney's head flying back. Collapsing down from her elbows into a heap.

She flung her arm in outrage when she heard Heather give a snicker against her.

Courtney's embarrassment at collapsing was soon forgotten when Heather sunk a finger into her heat. Unlike when it was just Heather's tongue, she now had a rhythm, a rhythm that was slowly sending Courtney over the edge.

Like an ocean wave Courtney crashed down into an orgasm that shook her whole body, bucking, Heather had to use her spare hand to hold Courtney still.

And she crashed again, and again, and she was a quivering mess, voice hoarse from the back to back orgasms, Heather made sure she let herself go by making sure she couldn't think straight.

Inhibitions and any sense of shyness being obliterated by the amount of pleasure Heather made her feel, she was panting heavily long after Heather stopped.

However when things did start making sense again she realised she was holding Heather's hand and Heather had moved completely. Laying on her side next her, Heather having a smug look on her face, leaning over Courtney. Instead of the intended puckering of her lips and kiss, she tried but failed when a smile took hold of her face, laughing too.

"Happy New Year." Heather said, Courtney glancing at her clock on her bedside table, it read 12:27am and they'd both missed the fireworks.

"Oh no, there were definitely fireworks, just not those ones." Smacking Heather's arm, Courtney moved over to snuggle into her partner's side.

They cuddled until the clock read 12:43am before moving under the covers. Heather's whole body was floating, she wasn't doing a good job of going to sleep when she couldn't go more than a few minutes without pressing kisses against her now lover's face.

Giving up on sleep for the moment, Heather took the chance to express herself, "You make me so happy Courtney, and since you were the first to say 'I love you' I want to be the first to say why I love you." She pressed a happy kiss against her lips, Courtney giggled but was paying rapt attention.

"Courtney you are easily the smartest most beautiful person I have ever met, you are competitive and your drive is truly admirable. You come across as this powerful figure who cannot be shaken by the woes of the world but you are still one of the sweetest people I've ever met, you're so caring and know how to switch your attitude on and off, you are incredibly caring. And while those are just some of the few amazing things about you, you, make me feel so special, when I look at you I feel happy you're here. When you smile it makes me want to smile, when cry it makes me want to help you and maul whatever it was that hurt you. You are capable of moving my heart in ways I never thought possible, you move my heart in ways I didn't know possible. You taught me what love was and you made it so easy to fall in love with you. And I fell so in love with you Courtney."

"And now I'm going to have to maul myself for making you cry." Moving up to gently move Courtney's hands out of her face to reveal a red nose and a tear streaked face with a quivering smile.

"These are happy tears. You make me so happy Heather, so, so, happy. We've been together for a little more than two months and I already know I want this to be forever, I love you so much Heather!" Her body was shaking, and soon so was Heather's, cradling one another in their arms it became clear that the night was nowhere near over.

Thankful that Gwen agreed to stay at her mums for the night so they could have the apartment all to themselves, Heather cheekily stole Courtney's pink robe leaving Courtney to follow in the buff.

In the kitchen there was a comfortable silence as Heather poured herself a bowl of cereal, Courtney opting for an apple as they sat together on the stools, one inhabited as the third party that's usually there is missing.

Halfway through her cereal, Heather paused, waiting for Courtney to swallow so she could ask her a question.

"Were you serious, about wanting us to be forever?" Courtney was surprised at the tenderness and how fragile Heather looked, putting her apple on the bench, not caring if it'd get dirty.

"Of course I meant it, I love you!" This made Heather smile, and with and assured nod, Heather told Courtney to wait and headed to her own room.

Less than a minute later she was back, giving Courtney her robe back as she had her own dressing gown on now. Something clearly hidden behind her back.

"I haven't told anyone this before, so I guess this is a bit unconventional… Let's make a promise." Revealing what she'd been hiding, it was an engagement ring, Courtney was stunned at the beauty of it, though confused because she knew this wasn't a proposal.

"Why do you have an engagement ring?" The tone of her voice made it obvious that the question wasn't negative but genuinely one of curiosity. And soon Courtney had a newfound appreciation for someone she thought nothing too nice of before this.

"365 days ago, Alejandro proposed to me," there was a flash of understanding in Courtney's eyes, "and I said yes." And the confusion was back. "It didn't work out obviously, but when we did break up, he wouldn't let me give the ring back, he said it was a gift. He said to give it to the person I'll really spend forever with. And I want to spend forever with you, Courtney."

Holding out her hand, asking for hers, Courtney gave her left hand to Heather. Singling out her ring finger, she gave the knuckle of it a tender rub before softly asking.

"Courtney, do you promise forever? That through everything, in the end, we'll be forever?"

"Forever." And with that, Heather slid the engagement ring, now promise ring, onto Courtney's finger. "I love you, Heather"

"I love you too."

And then it was time to sleep, they can clean up the cereal and half eaten apple in the morning.


End file.
